


Spring in the Dales - Richard Duke of Gloucester and Anne N

by Oshun



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Anne at Middleham Castle during their first year of marriage.</p><p>This was written for a comment fic challenge on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring in the Dales - Richard Duke of Gloucester and Anne N

_Written for Pandemonium_213 who requested "Richard III and Anne Neville are out for a ride on a fine spring afternoon..."_

Springtime did not last long in the dales surrounding Middleham, but was all the more precious for its brevity. Anne had finally convinced Richard to take a holiday from his toils and go for a leisurely full day’s ride. They had passed through meadows filled with daffodils and the scent of wild flowers. It was a glorious day, bright and warm as summer.  
  
“Oh, look, Richard,” she exclaimed, pointing in the direction of a small wooded copse, divided by a narrow stream. “We came here as children. Do you remember that?”  
  
“I do. Francis and Rob complaining all the while about having to hold back for Belle on her pony and you installed in front of your nurse on her mule. That was one fine mule, though.” She frowned at him for recalling her indignity, which she had momentarily forgotten. “Ah,” he continued, chuckling. “Nothing too fine for the Earl of Warwick's little ladies in his glory days.”  
  
“I was plenty big enough for a pony. Papa was overly solicitous of me then.”  
  
“I remember every day of those years, Annie. I had never been so happy before, nor would I be for a long while after.” He looked lost in those memories, far too serious again. His stiff posture and the proud jut of his jaw contrasted with the sudden blush on his cheeks when a small smile pulled at his lips once more. Her Richard had inherited the elegant finely wrought features of his still beautiful mother. It was said that his wavy dark hair and strong chin belonged to his father. His royal blood he owed to both.  
  
“We’ll make new memories here now,” she insisted, the tenor of her voice turning fiercely protective. She would do anything to support her precious Dickon. “Even better than the old ones.”  
  
“Indeed we will. All of this is ours to make of what we will. Let them squabble in London over favor and fame. One day people will remember all of this as our fair Kingdom of the North, with me as its honest king, in all but name, and you my benevolent queen.” He laughed at his own fanciful language. But Anne knew this was no idle dream; he had already begun that work. No dispute over land or grazing rights, trade or inheritance, charity or the service of God, was too large or too small for his diligent attention.  
  
She never ceased to wonder at what a capacity for work the boy that she had married possessed. Even her father, ambitious as he had been, had never worked Richard’s hours. Nor did he take an interest in the small people of Yorkshire in the way that Richard did. The Earl of Warwick had been most willing to delegate in many areas where the earnest young Duke of Gloucester was not.  
  
Richard’s pensive, wistful look had entirely fled, to be replaced by a wry, self-deprecating grin. “You’ve given all this to me, Annie, and I am most grateful. Well, strictly, Ned gave it to me, but without you he would not have had it to give. And I value it almost as much as your sweet kisses. Perhaps more.” His smile broadened to take over his entire face and his eyes glittered with mischief.  
  
“You wicked boy!” She menaced him with her riding crop, provoking a full out belly laugh. “Scoundrel. We shall see how much you miss those kisses if I lock you out of my bedchamber tonight.”  
  
“But you never would, sweetheart. Admit it! You want that part as much as I do.”


End file.
